Question: $\left(-4x - 2\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(-4x - 2\right)\left(-4x - 2\right)$ $= -4x \cdot \left(-4x - 2\right) - 2 \cdot \left(-4x - 2\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( 8x + 8x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + 16x + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + 16x + 4$